Daylight
by ShadowMist
Summary: After a mission. YxA


  
**DAYLIGHT**   
  
**Warning:** yaoi, lemon, sonfic, not a happy fic and somewhat disturbing? At least if it comes out the way it's supposed to. Not beta-ed.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Boys = Not mine, not yours, but think of the fun we'd have if they were. Song = not mine either.  
  
**Author's Notes:** Title and lyrics borrowed from Delerium's song Daylight without permission. One of the many fics I've had bits and pieces of gathering dust in both my hard drive and notebooks. Please remember to C&C. All comments and criticisms welcome so long as they are meant to help make the fic better. 

  
  
**Daylight  
by ShadowMist**   
  
I stumble, ungraceful in my exhaustion, only your quick grab keeps me from falling. 

"Careful there, Aya. It'd be kinda stupid for you to get yourself killed falling down the stairs after we've already killed off all the bad guys, ne?"

Your voice is cheerful as you place me back on my feet and move past me up the stairs. I hear the sound of a door closing a few minutes after you disappear and then the sound of water running.

::Bad guys, huh?::

If you can believe you're turning  
All the world that broke your mind

Fool. We do nothing but add to the death and grief. More drops of blood to an already overflowing sea of such. We are nothing but murderers.

Then I can do something for you  
Even though you're lost in time

I step into the bathroom. The sound of the running water is loud in such a small space. I undress, grimacing as the blood of our latest victims makes the leather stick and cling to me. Eventually I manage to wrestle out of my clothes. Naked, I pull back the shower curtain and step inside. You move aside, making room for me without saying a word or turning to face me. Neither is needed. We are both used to this by now. 

I move under the spray, crowding in beside you. You make as if to move away but I catch your arm and pull you back. You look up at last. 

When you meet my eyes the playboy mask is gone, your green eyes darkened by the shadows moving within them. Ah. Not such a fool after all. Not that I had ever really believed you were but the act wears on me, making me lash out at you when you play the part too well. I close my eyes, letting the water wash over my hair, drops of water sliding down my cheeks in a mockery of tears. The drops leaving what could have been tear tracks down my cheeks had not my tears dried up a long time ago. 

The water is lukewarm, neither too warm or too cold. Just as I expected it to be. Had you not been expecting me to be join you would have had the water hot, hot enough to scald, hot enough to burn, hot enough that it could maybe wash some of the filth of our sins away. But you had been expecting me and so you had kept the temperature low, your natural gentleness showing itself despite the fact that you knew what we both wanted. Nay, needed after a mission such as this. 

I lean back against the shower wall not letting go of your arm. I reach back with my free hand and turn the hot water up even more feeling my skin begin to protest but I ignore it. I let go of your wrist and instead wrap my arm about your waist, pulling you close. You don't fight me but I can still feel the distance in you as you refuse to lean into me, instead using your arms to brace yourself on the wall to either side of me. I tilt my head up, eyes still closed, letting the water slew over us both. Minutes pass by in silence the only sound that of the water sliding down both our bodies, vanishing down the drain in first a brilliant red then a paler pink as it takes with it some of the blood covering us both. 

Almost I had begun to doze when I feel the faint touch of your hand slide up my body. That gentle touch almost painful against my blistering skin. I open my eyes and look up at you. You are looking back, the shadows darker now. I close my eyes and tilt my head higher up, lips parting. As if that was all you had been waiting for, that small sign of acceptance, immediately you swoop down, dry lips pressing into mine. Your hands settle on my hips and you pull me forward, adjusting me to a more comfortable position. I sigh as I feel one of your legs slide between my own.

You won't have to be my Heaven  
I won't have to be your friend

My hands begin to move of their own accord, sliding up you sides, fingers tracing familiar paths. You moan into my lips, the sound drowning in our kiss. I move my hands up your spine, fingers digging into the muscles of your back and you arch into the caress, pressing me into the wall. I part my legs seeking balance, giving you access and you grind into me slowly, slowly, nearly lifting me with each grind.

Oh, Daylight (daylight) comes every time it's calling  
Daylight (daylight) it goes away again now

Breathless, neither of us wanting to but being forced by our bodies to do so, we part and take in deep gulps of air. Air. Such a necessary thing. Such resentment against it sometimes. I keep my eyes closed but I know what you're doing when you move against me, long arm stretching out to the side. Your arm comes back and you pull away a bit. I keep my hands on your hips, eyes closed. Soft sound of skin sliding against skin, wet, sticky sounds. After a moment of the wet sounds you press the soap into my own hands as your lathered hands begin to mover over me.

I lather up my own hands, creating my own, wet sticky sounds, as your fingers begin to move across my shoulders. At first you're gentle but by the time I finish lathering up and reach for you your hands have become rough, fingers digging into my skin. I don't complain, knowing soon my own nails will be doing the same to you, fingers anxious to cleanse you, to rid you of the blood that simple water had been unable to touch.

Don't let go (of your heart), don't let go (of your heart)  
Don't let go (of your heart), don't let go of your heart

I grunt a little as your fingers dig in a little too deep but don't complain as my own fingers rake across your biceps, nails biting into your flesh at a particularly stubborn flake of dried blood. I move my hands up, barely touching the dark scar on your chest, one of the forbidden ones, reaching for your shoulders and higher. 

You arch your neck, baring your throat for me as my fingers move over it, thumbs pressing perhaps a little too roughly as a soft grunt escapes you. You bend your head for me as I start in on your long hair tugging at the long strands as my fingers get caught by tangles. I frown as I attack the tips, they are still pink with dried blood, making your hair almost brown. You press on my shoulders and I move forward, giving you space to access my back and incidentally moving closer into you.

(When you feel the time has come  
Everything you wanted)

From the top of my back, down the curve of my spine your fingers move. Pausing here and there to scrape at my skin, to cleanse a patch of blood, to stroke over a half healed wound. Down, down your fingers move, slowing down a bit to tease, to taunt, to prepare before slipping at last within me. I wince a little and press closer to you, my own fingers slipping down to your own entrance. You wiggle a little in my grasp and your fingers dig a bit deeper into me. So, well, not today. I don't mind. Either way is fine. I pull my own fingers out and let you play with me.

(When you feel the time has come  
Everything you need)

You begin to move against me and my eyes close at the sensation, body arching into the caress. 

Feel like your skin is burning  
Into many drops of rain

The move causes our cocks to come into contact. You give a soft grunt, your body rocking me backwards into the wall of the shower. 

But it's doing nothing to me  
Drowning in this sea of pain

Your fingers dig deeper, searching within me as your body presses me harder and harder against the shower wall, our cocks rubbing hard against each other in the small space between our bodies. 

I begin to pant, my air being forced from me with each shove, the sensations beginning their familiar spiral into chaos.

You won't have to be my Heaven  
I won't have to be your friend

You mouth latches onto mine roughly, your tongue thrusting deep inside. I catch at it, chase it back into your own mouth and drink the taste I know so well. 

Oh, Daylight (daylight) cause every time it's calling  
Daylight (daylight) it goes away again now

You moan into me, and I groan in return, arching my back, digging my fingers into your back. I feel my nails break the skin and you grunt and thrust against me harder, nearly slamming me against the shower wall. 

Don't, let go (of your heart),   
don't let go (of your heart)

The pleasure building, spreading, blanking out my mind. 

Don't, let go (of your heart),  
don't, you know who you are

You tear your mouth away to groan, lost in your own pleasure.

Don't, let go (of your heart) (daylight)  
Don't, let go (of your heart), 

I cry out. Too much, too much, its too much... and the world disappears in a wave of crimson fire. 

don't, let go (of your heart) (daylight)  
Don't let go of your heart

When I come back to myself your breathing is harsh and irregular, your shoulders shaking and crystal droplets run down your cheeks. I run a hand down your face, brushing them away. Its okay, its okay. After what we've just done it's only natural. We can both pretend this is nothing but reaction to the orgasm. 

You pull away first, quickly drying off and dressing. I stay beneath the spray a while longer leaning against the shower wall as the hot water washes away the last of this night. At last I too dress and leave the bathroom.

Not a word had been spoken but then again, it never is. Doesn't matter. We've never needed it. 

  
Owari  
8-7-03   
e-mail ShadowMist 


End file.
